


In Plain Sight

by bastiansbabe



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Becksillas, Conversations, Crismes, Established Relationship, First Love, Love Triangles, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Seriker - Freeform, real madrid - Freeform, sernando - Freeform, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker and Cristiano have a talk about their respective relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Real Madrid's defeat against Atletico Madrid on Jan 7, 2015 and the night before their game against Espanyol on Jan 10, 2015.

“Have you talked to him at all since Wednesday?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“What is there to say?”

“Iker…”

“Cris…”

“Talk to him.”

“He’s too busy.”

“With Fernando.”

Iker nodded silently and took another sip of wine.

“You’re both so stubborn,” Cristiano sighed.

“Yo?” the older man huffed.

“Si, tu. How long are you two going to go back and forth like this?”

“No se. I don’t know,” Iker sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“You love him.”

“He loves Fernando. Always has.”

“And you still love David.”

“Cristiano,” Iker warned. That was still touchy subject even after all these years.

“But you do. You’re still in love with him, the same way you say Sese is with Torres.”

“That’s not true.”

“Which part?” Cristiano inquired.

“I…he…carajo, no se!”

“Go talk to him. You two can’t keep doing this to yourselves or each other.”

Iker nodded and gathered his things. “Thank you for the talk.”

“What are friends for?”

Iker smiled, “And things with you and James?”

“Bien,” Cristiano smiled. “Very good.”

“He’s a good kid.”

“I know.”

“Thank you again.”

“Anytime.”

With a kiss on the cheek, Iker made his way to his car. He contemplated calling Sergio first, but decided against it. As he drove to Sergio’s house, he thought about the conversation he’d had with Cristiano. Maybe he was still in love with David. The two had hardly been strangers since David left the team, but then there was Sergio.

He was young, wild, and eager to please in so many ways. Iker had taken him under his wing and tried to mold him into a not just a better football player, but a better all-around person. The more time they spent together, the more the attraction between them grew. Iker tried to fight it, but finally surrendered.

Months passed and Sergio pulled away from Iker and drew closer to Fernando. As much as it hurt Iker to admit it, he knew they were in love. It was obvious not only to him, but to the rest of their international teammates as well. They seemed joined at the hip. In the blink of an eye, international break would be over and Sergio would once again find his way back into Iker’s bed.

Iker sighed, wondering to himself how and why he let that happen time and time again. Even now, he wondered why he was going to the younger man’s place. They had a game tomorrow, or at least he did. The Mister’s decision to leave Sergio off the squad was an interesting one, to say the least. Who was he to question the coach’s decision, though?

He turned his headlights off before pulling into the familiar driveway. His stomach turned and he swore he was going to be ill thanks to the sight before him. Fernando and Sergio sitting on the hood of Sergio’s car, talking and laughing like two lovesick teenagers.

And then it happened. One of Iker’s biggest fears come true.

They kissed.


End file.
